The Prankster and the Princess
by TimidOne
Summary: COMPLETE George needs help and holds a forum to get it.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: These characters are owned by J.K. Rowling. I'm going to steal them for awhile though. I really just want Fred and George; but I had to steal others as well. I'll return them all back to her after I am done (except for maybe George and Fred), after all she needs them for book six. 

The Prankster and the Princess

I can't believe she took it like that. I mean come on it was three years ago. What is wrong with her? Ever since she was made a Prefect in her fifth year she's acted like a bitch. Maybe that is too harsh of a word. Let's just say she was extremely annoying. If only she had lightened up a little, she would have been fun to hang around with. All we ever hear anymore is you cant do that Fred. George what did I tell you about using the students for experiments. All I wanted to do was get back at the little know-it-all. Wish I was a seer and could have seen what was going to happen. I wouldn't have gone through with it. Or would I? Let me tell you what happened and then you can decide for yourself.

Chapter 1

Admonishments

Let me start out by saying that Fred and I were always getting into trouble. As the first in the new generation of marauders, it was unavoidable. To be honest I didn't want to avoid it either. School generally sucked, we had to liven it up somehow. Anyway we all know this. Now here's the stuff that you don't.

It was only the second day after school started. It was our last year. Hermione was in a rare mood that day. She had been screaming and yelling at me and Fred all day. I was getting real tired of it. We were not the only trouble makers. Harry and Ron were just as bad. But as mad as I was getting, Fred was in worse shape. Every other word out of his mouth was a curse generally thrown in Hermione's direction. Too bad none of them actually took, then I wouldn't be in the predicament that I am now.

Later that day, Hermione went too far. Fred and I were in the common room, just trying out some new products that we had developed over the summer. Is it my fault that all the first years volunteered to help? We only had sent one to the hospital wing that night. In my opinion that was amazing. Did she take that into account? NO of course she didn't. The way she was acting you would think that someone pissed in her cheerios or something. Well anyway after she escorted the first year to the hospital wing, she came storming back. She took everything that we had on our person and told us to give her the rest. When we told her no she did something that goes above bloody rotten, it was treachery at its finest. She left the common room, we had hoped that was the last we would have heard from her that night. Goes to show you that hoping is over rated.

We were sitting in the common room talking about additional products that would make a bang (literally) in the wizarding community. The portrait opened. We figured it was Harry and Ron, they had decided to sneak into Hogsmeade already. Harry said he needed something and it couldn't wait. I personally think that he was going to find nudie magazines. Damn it, I keep getting off track. Who cares about Harry's lack of sex life? Anyway we turned around to welcome them back and I fell out of my seat. Fred was slowly turning beat red. To me it looked as if he was either going to explode or cry. Either way it didn't matter. It was at that moment I swore revenge on Hermione Granger. I didn't care whose friend she was.

There standing in the entranceway, was Hermione and that greasy sodding git, Snivellus Snape. He demanded that we hand over everything we had. We had tried to hide some things; but he found everything. If looks could kill Hermione would have fallen to the ground dead. How could she. She was a Gryffindor. What happened to loyal to a fault? She was a traitor that's what she was.

After Snape left Hermione turned to us and said in her most superior voice. "I warned you two. You should have listened to me, and then you wouldn't be in trouble. At least you will have more time to study for your newts now." What a bitch. I had to physically restrain Fred from pouncing on her.

It wasn't even the fact that she took our stuff. It was the fact that she brought him here. I knew we could get our stuff back from Snape. If we couldn't convince McGonagall to do it (man that woman loved us), we knew wherethe good Professorkept everything. I dragged Fred back to the common room and watched as Hermione went to her room. I finally convinced Fred to calm down. I told him that it was time we taught the dear Hermione Granger a lesson she would never forget. We spent most of the night coming up with plans. We knew we couldn't give her any of our products, she already saw all of them. Anyway, she deserved a lot more than that. We went thru many scenarios until we came up with the perfect one. We needed to find an accomplice though. We had to be careful; we had to get someone completely trustworthy. Someone who also had something to gain from taking down the Great Hermione Granger. Someone sneaky. Like a weasel, no like a ferret.

It was perfect. I may not like Malfoy; but he has been waiting patiently to get back at Hermione for slapping him. Well here was his chance. We would all get our revenge.

After everyone was asleep in their dorms, Fred and I went looking for Malfoy. We knew he was a prefect, and after looking at the notice board to see who had rounds tonight, we left and snuck over to his station. No one saw us. No one ever did. We had years of practice sneaking around this castle. Fred poked me in the side. I was about to wallop him up side his head when I realized he was only trying to get my attention. I saw him pointing over towards something, I saw Malfoy leaning against the stone wall just a few feet from us. This was the last chance I had to change my mind. I almost turned and walked away; but I just couldn't let her get away with this.

We came out of our hiding place and walked over to Malfoy. He was sleeping. Wow, great prefects we have this year. One is a snitch, and not of the golden variety, another is a lazy git. Fred decided to wake him by whispering 'constant vigilance' in his ear, using a perfect imitation of Mad Eye Moody. Malfoy fell over scared shitless.

He finally saw us. "Well if it isn't the twin Weasleys. You looking to lose points so soon? How about I jut call for professor Snape. I am sure he would love to give you detention. I saw his storeroom today. Bloody mess if you ask me. It would only take you two or three weeks to finish."

"Shut it Malfoy," I said. "We have a proposition for you."

"Sorry boys I don't swing that way. I hear Potter might though. Why don't you go find him?"

"Let me just beat him to a pulp George," Fred said. "We could find someone else."

"No we can't Fred and you know that, we need him. Now Malfoy stop acting like a git and listen to me. We have a problem within Gryffindor. One of our prefects has turned traitor. We want to teach her a lesson. How would you like to help us bring Ms. Hermione Granger down a peg?"

Draco lifted an eyebrow. "I would have never guessed. Sure boys I'll help you. Just step into my office and let's finalize this partnership."

An hour later we shook hands (I'm still trying to remove the smell of Malfoy from me), and went our separate ways. I couldn't wait until tomorrow. She will never know what hit her.


	2. Phase One

Disclaimer: These characters are owned by J.K. Rowling. I'm going to steal them for awhile though. I really just want Fred and George; but I had to steal others as well. I'll return them all back to her after I am done (except for maybe George and Fred), after all she needs them for book six.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Phase One  
  
The next morning, I kept a lookout, while Fred met with Malfoy. Seems we didn't have to break any school rules this morning. Malfoy just went to Snape and asked for our stuff back. I personally think Snape wants to get into Malfoys pants; but that's another story; and one I don't really want to hear about.  
  
Malfoy returned our products to us and we snuck them back to our room.  
  
No use in letting Hermione see them.  
  
She would probably go tell Filch next.  
  
I wouldn't put anything past her now.  
  
We were to begin phase one today.  
  
We made our way to the Gryffindor table for breakfast. There she was sitting with Harry and Ron. I almost felt bad for the two of them. They were about to become casualties of war; just by association.  
  
Oh as a side note so all of you who read J.K. Rowling's new book, I think its called the Order of the Phoenix (should be out in about a year), we are all aware here that this woman is chronicling the lives of us in the wizarding world. Unfortunately she's mainly focused on Harry. She doesn't mention us Weasley twins enough. I have read them all and enjoy them. My favorite book is the Prisoner of Azkaban. The way she portrayed Sirius was dead on. I hope we have some cameos in her fifth book. After all it was our last year at Hogwarts. Even Ginny gets more ink then us.  
  
God Damn it. There I go again. Why did you all let me get so far off track? It's almost like you don't want me to finish this story. Well tough I'm going on.  
  
Ok where was I? Oh yeah.  
  
So there we were sitting and eating breakfast. Needed a full stomach for that days adventures. Of course I almost emptied my stomach at what happened next. God that girl made me want to hurl. Do you know she actually had the nerve to come over to us?  
  
She sat down between Fred and me.  
  
"I hope you're still not mad at me guys. I just couldn't let you continue to torture first years."  
  
Fred was making strangling motions behind her back. I almost couldn't keep a straight face.  
  
I told her, "Of course not Mione, we understand. You were absolutely correct to stop us. We were acting like children. The shop of ours was just a pipe dream. In fact thank you for showing us the errors of our ways."  
  
Hermione was satisfied with this and left.  
  
God for someone who was supposed to be so smart; she sure was fucking stupid. I still can't believe she bought that drivel.  
  
She had potions first thing that morning. I can remember thinking that Malfoy better not fuck up. Now I wish he had.  
  
I will now ask ferret, I mean, Draco Malfoy to come up here and tell you what happened that class.  
  
Draco walks up to the podium and leans his elbows on the top. His always present smirk still there.  
  
Hi everyone, I am Draco Malfoy. I guess I should give you some background information first.  
  
Hey who is back there booing? That better not be you Potter. You don't want me spilling your little secret here do you?  
  
The room was quiet.  
  
I thought not.  
  
Now as I was saying. Ever since first year, Granger has pissed me off. I mean who really wants to be near someone who thinks she knows everything?  
  
It would be like being friends with a teacher. Or my father.  
  
Oh yeah, that reminds me. For your information weasel, Snape does not want to 'Get in my pants', as you so eloquently put it. He just knows that if he doesn't keep me happy that I will tell everyone he is a spy.  
  
-What? Don't look at me. I didn't tell him. He can read you know. It's a rare thing in Slytherin; but he does know how. So you can blame J.K. for that. I really need to have a talk with her about that.  
  
Shut up Snape. I was talking. You can just wait your turn.  
  
-Sorry Mr. Malfoy.  
  
Now back to Granger. I tried to ignore her. I mean I had thought she was being punished enough forced to hang out with Frick and Frack over there.  
  
Yes Harry and Ron I am talking about you.  
  
After she slapped me all bets were off. I had been looking for an opportunity to get back at her.  
  
When George and Fred came to me with their plans, I knew that this would probably be my only chance for revenge.  
  
That first day was just a diversionary tactic. No need for her to know that it was the twins who would be her tormentors. I didn't mind if she thought it was me.  
  
We sat down as class started. Professor Snape came into the room and announced that we would be put into pairs that day. I caught his eye and made a motion to Granger. He looked at me funny but did as he was told.  
  
You should have seen everyone's faces when he said 'Granger, Malfoy, you two will be working together. Ms. Granger please try not to bring down Mr. Malfoys grade.' The way she glared at him was enough to make me laugh.  
  
Before she could sit down, I transfigured her stool into a frog. It really pissed me off when she didn't even bat an eyelash. She just turned it back and sat down.  
  
I know she heard me when I called her a fucking bitch; but of course being her stuck up self she ignored me.  
  
I wasn't worried though, I now had the perfect opportunity to begin Phase One. Watch.  
  
Draco waved hi hand and a scene unfolded in front of all assembled.  
  
****************Flashback*********************  
  
Hermione and Draco were sitting at a table in the back of class.  
  
"Granger," Malfoy said. "Please don't sit so close to me. I don't have time to buy new robes, if you accidentally brush up against me."  
  
She clenched her teeth.  
  
"Good," thought Draco. "She's beginning to crack."  
  
"What's the matter mud blood? Forgotten how to talk? Come on say something. No? Okay, I didn't want to hear your voice anyway. So why haven't you started our potion yet? You know I am not going to do it. Why should I? You really should get used to be a slave. When the Dark Lord takes over, and if you are one of the lucky ones to live, maybe I'll buy you myself. I don't mind slumming once in awhile."  
  
Hermione's hands were gripping the desk. Her knuckles completely white. Her legs were twitching angrily.  
  
Draco was still talking. "Of course, I wouldn't have to pay much. I'd probably even let Crabbe and Goyle have some fun. What do you say Granger? Want to be my whore?"  
  
Hermione stood up. Anger radiating from her body. Draco had started to sneer, when her hand came up and connected with his cheek. He fell backwards off his stool and on to the floor.  
  
Everyone just stared in silence.  
  
Snape was the first to speak. "Ms. Granger, fifty points from Gryffindor, and one week of detention. I suggest you take your things and go see McGonagall. I am sure she will want to know about this."  
  
She snatched up her books, and stomped on Malfoys hand which was still on the floor.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH," he screamed.  
  
She just left, never turning back.  
  
The scene vanished.  
  
Oh yeah, I remember that.  
  
I'm surprised Ron. I didn't think that brain of yours could retain any information.  
  
Sod off Malfoy.  
  
Temper, Temper. Needless to say Phase One complete.  
  
Any questions.  
  
Hands went up around the room.  
  
Damn it Malfoy. All I did was ask you to come up here and tell of your part in our plan. Get your ass off my stage ad sit down. Questions, Jesus Christ.  
  
Hey George.  
  
What Fred?  
  
When's it my turn?  
  
Angelina will you shut him up? You don't have a turn Fred, unless you know something that I don't.  
  
Maybe I do.  
  
What?  
  
Give me a turn and I'll tell you.  
  
No.  
  
Yes.  
  
No.  
  
Yes.  
  
Fine whatever. This better be good, Fred. We wasted enough time with dick head over there.  
  
Do you want me to tell the rest later? You better be nice to me.  
  
Whatever Malfoy. Just go Fred.  
  
Hi all, you all know me as the good looking twin; but today call me Fred.  
  
My brother George here is one messed up dude. That is why we called you all here together.  
  
We need to know where our plan went wrong.  
  
That first day was supposed to be a walk in the park. Malfoy and George both performed their parts flawlessly. My job was a little harder; but doable.  
  
Malfoys job was to get Hermione detention.  
  
Georges' was to convince her that there were no hard feelings.  
  
Mine was to get in to her room. On one hand I knew I couldn't get up the stairs to the girls dormitories. On the other hand if I was to be escorted by a girl..  
  
Fred Weasley, don't you dare wink at me again.  
  
Sorry Angie.  
  
Needless to say I got up there. How I did is none of your business.  
  
Damn right.  
  
Come on Angelina, let me finish.  
  
Whatever Fred.  
  
After I got done visiting with my 'friend', I basically had free reign up there.  
  
I told Angie, I mean my 'friend' that I had to go. I left her room and went straight to Hermione's. I knew she shared a room with Lavender and Parvati, so I just made sure they were otherwise distracted.  
  
Thanks mate. I couldn't get Pav off of me for 20 minutes. What would have happened if Cho found us?  
  
Well I had fun, thanks bro.  
  
You're welcome Ronniekins.  
  
When I got into Miones room I went directly to her dresser. I just moved a few things here and there. You see, our main goal was to make her believe she was going out of her mind. We figured that if she was busy sorting thru her own problems she would leave us alone. Now I was supposed to just move stuff; but I didn't think that would be enough. I found her class schedule and changed a few things here and there.  
  
No wonder she came my class three times that day. I just thought she found me sexy.  
  
You wish Snivellus.  
  
I think she finally realized that it was messed up, when she went to Umbridges class and sat in an empty room for two hours. She, of course blamed it on Malfoy. I knew she would. Thank you, Fred. Is that the only thing you had kept from me? It was bloody brilliant by the way.  
  
Well that's all about the plan; but I could tell you all about earlier that night.  
  
SHUT UP  
  
Sorry Angie.  
  
All right it's getting late. We all need to get some sleep. I ask that you all join me tomorrow. 


	3. Big Fall

Disclaimer: These characters are owned by J.K. Rowling. I'm going to steal them for awhile though. I really just want Fred and George; but I had to steal others as well. I'll return them all back to her after I am done (except for maybe George and Fred), after all she needs them for book six.  
  
A/N Hello everyone,  
  
I just wanted to say that I know some of this story, may be confusing. I really don't want to put people's names in front of who's saying what. I think that if you read carefully, you'll be able to figure it out. I will say that most of the first person narrative is George. Please re-read chapters one and two. I have changed a few things.  
  
Also thank you everyone for your reviews. They mean a lot.  
  
Timid One  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Big Fall  
  
Welcome back everyone.  
  
Please find your seats and then we will begin.  
  
Everyone comfortable? Good.  
  
I've been thinking, and I think it might be a good idea to answer a few questions now, so no one is confused.  
  
(A/N If you want your own question answered about this story, please submit them, along with the name you would like to be called; and you may see your submission in this story.)  
  
Hands went up around the room.  
  
Snape?  
  
My question is for Malfoy.  
  
No Snape I am not in to men.  
  
Shit.  
  
Let me make something perfectly clear. When I said questions I meant about the plan and only the plan.  
  
Lupin?  
  
Was it worth it George?  
  
In some ways Remus it was. There were some fall backs too. The fall backs are why we are here.  
  
Okay I will take one more question.  
  
Lavender?  
  
George I am going to ask you the question that everyone in this room wants the answer to.  
  
Why didn't you let us help? Every one of us in this room; have wanted to get back at Miss Know-it-all.  
  
Nods were seen throughout the room.  
  
I just felt that the less who knew the better.  
  
So why tell us now?  
  
You will know soon enough.  
  
So the next few weeks, we just continued to misplace her stuff. Nothing big; but we were setting her up for a big fall.  
  
Hermione had been sitting up late one night, making hats for the House Elves. Stupid Twit. She was going to ruin our nightly vigil to the kitchens if she didn't stop soon.  
  
It was the night of keeper tryouts. Ron had just made the team. Afterward we all went back to the common room to celebrate.  
  
Hermione soon passed out in to a chair.  
  
I noticed Harry go over and wake her. They began talking about something intently. After they were done Hermione went to make her way to her room. This was it, the perfect opportunity.  
  
I made sure that there was no one else in the common room, except for Fred. Then I made my move.  
  
Before she reached the stairway, I called out her name. When she turned around I gave her my biggest smile. (Ahh what this author wouldn't give for a smile from George.)  
  
I told her I needed to talk to her, and asked if we could go up to her room.  
  
George waved his hand.  
  
**************FLASHBACK**************  
  
Hermione and George were standing at the bottom the stairs that led to the girl's dormitories.  
  
"I don't think so George," she said. "You know the girls rooms are off limits."  
  
"Please Mione," he whined. "This is very important."  
  
George had put enough desperation into his voice that she finally relented.  
  
"Ok; but be quiet. Lavender and Parvati are probably sleeping by now."  
  
George figured they were too; but he knew it wasn't in Miones room. He saw them sneaking in to the boys dorms several hours ago.  
  
Sure enough, when the entered the room it was completely empty.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder where they are," she said. "Well George, what did you need to talk to me about?"  
  
"Mione," he began. "I have known you for five years now. Every year you become more beautiful. I think you're old enough to know now."  
  
"Know what?" she asked confused.  
  
"I've wanted you for years now. I need you. Can I kiss you Mione?"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Can I kiss you, please?"  
  
Without waiting for an answer, he just leaned in and placed his lips on top of hers. He ran his tongue along her lips until she opened them. He then thrust his tongue inside of her mouth. She moaned against his mouth returning his kiss with abandon.  
  
His arms were wrapped around her waist. He lifted her up and laid her on her bed. He lay on top of her, never breaking the kiss. He let his hands glide up the side of her body, until they were on either side of her breasts. She gasped; but arched up towards him. He took his lips from hers and placed them on her neck. He let one of his hands move over her breast, kneading it softly. She was moaning loudly by now. He could feel himself getting hard, and knew he would have to stop soon, or ruin the whole plan.  
  
Mentally kicking himself for going too far, he rolled off of her. Both were breathing hard.  
  
George was the first to speak. "I'm sorry Mione. I swear all I wanted was a kiss. I took things too far."  
  
"No, George," she whispered. "I would have stopped you if I didn't want it too. Will you stay for a few more minutes?"  
  
"Sure Darling."  
  
He stayed with her until she was at that place, between dreams and consciousness. He kissed her on the forehead and then whispered in her ear, "Great dream wasn't it?" That should have planted the first seed of doubt.  
  
Back in their room, Fred was waiting impatiently for him to return.  
  
"So, did you do it?" Fred asked.  
  
"It's done," George sighed.  
  
"Hey you're not starting to feel guilty about this are you?"  
  
"No Fred not at all. Now go to sleep."  
  
They both climbed into bed and instantly fell asleep.  
  
George's dreams were plagued by Hermione and her soft moans.  
  
Before anyone could comment, George waved his hand and the scene changed.  
  
They were sitting at their table eating lunch, when Hermione came over.  
  
"George can I talk to you for a moment about last night?"  
  
"Last night?"  
  
"Yeh, you know, when you wanted to talk to me?"  
  
George looked at her with a question in his eyes.  
  
"Hermione? I didn't talk to you at all last night."  
  
"Yes you did, we went up to my room."  
  
"He cut her off holding up his hands. "Whoa, Mione. Stop right there. I didn't go anywhere with you."  
  
"He's right," Fred said. "You left by yourself, in a daze. It looked like you were sleepwalking to be honest."  
  
"No, no," she said in her mind. "I know we went up there." But the damage was done she had already begun to doubt herself.  
  
"Are you okay Hermione?" George asked.  
  
"Hmm? Oh yeah, sorry George. Don't worry about it. I don't know what I was talking about."  
  
George let the scene fade.  
  
There was a murmuring going through the group. George just stood there silent, afraid of their reactions.  
  
All of a sudden applause broke out.  
  
Parvati spoke to no one in particular. "I can't believe she fell for that."  
  
"Oh I can Pav. She may be book smart, but she is dense when it comes to life situations. I don't know why she thought anyone would want her."  
  
Parvati leaned over and in a mock whisper said,  
  
Jealous much?  
  
George was cringing. This wasn't what he was expecting. He knew that Hermione wasn't the most popular girl; but he didn't realize that she was this disliked. What the hell was going on here? Even Harry and Ron, her supposed best friends were cheering on his efforts. I'm going to have a talk with them.  
  
Okay everyone, we need to break here for the night, I have an appointment that can't be missed.  
  
Harry, Ron? Can I talk to you two for a second?  
  
Sure George, what's up?  
  
Well Harry I was just wondering why you and Ron are not trying to kill me yet.  
  
RON: Look George it's not like we are happy with what we are hearing,  
  
HARRY: Yeah it's just that, you obviously need help with something; so we are reserving judgment till the end.  
  
RON: But be forewarned, brother of mine, if this doesn't end in a happily ever after, you are toast. Understand?  
  
Yeah guys I get it. I promise soon I reveal everything.  
  
He walked away.  
  
Harry to Ron after George left.  
  
Do you think he has any idea?  
  
No Harry I don't; and that's what makes this so great.  
  
I know, I am so proud of her.  
  
Me too, she learned from the best though. Hey are you and Ginny going out tonight?  
  
No, thought I would go by and see Remus. He hasn't been the same since Voldemort killed Peter. It was like he wanted him to repent. I don't think he likes being a marauder anymore, seeing as he is the last.  
  
Well good luck mate. I have a hot date myself. HEY!!!!! PAV, wait up.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
I told you George, I will not help you. You made this mess; you get yourself out of it.  
  
Please mom. I am begging you.  
  
NO. I have always dug you and Fred out of every hole you put yourselves in. There is nothing I can do now.  
  
Thanks mom, you've been a reallllllll help.  
  
George Weasley, don't you ever use that tone with me again. Now go home and clean up your own mess.  
  
George walked away muttering about women.  
  
Molly's cell phone rang. You have to love these muggle inventions, she thought.  
  
Hello? Yes, it's done. Oh no dear I completely agree with you. No, no I am not mad at you at all. Yes, of course. Keep me updated. Love you too. Bye-bye now.  
  
Watch out George, you are not going to know what hit you. 


	4. Quidditch, Bans, and Dreams

Disclaimer: These characters are owned by J.K. Rowling. I'm going to steal them for awhile though. I really just want Fred and George; but I had to steal others as well. I'll return them all back to her after I am done (except for maybe George and Fred), after all she needs them for book six.  
  
I can't believe how hard this is to write. Seems that I just can't get a grasp on anything. I am hoping that I will be able to just keep typing and everything will flow. Lets all pray.  
  
Just for clarification.  
  
The she that Harry and Run were talking about was Hermione. What she is doing? I will reveal later; much later.  
  
What does George want his mother to fix? I'm pretty sure you all know already; but I'm still not telling.  
  
Oh and the mysterious phone call? That too, will remain a mystery.  
  
Once again thank you to my reviewers.  
  
Chapters will take longer to put out, since I am going so slow on this one. In the meantime, feel free to read my other Fic, Hermione Granger and the Case of the Missing 'Hero'.  
  
Here we go on with the story.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Quidditch, Bans, and Dreams  
  
Hi everyone. Please just sit down and take your seats. We have a lot to cover this evening, and we don't have much time. I will not be taking any questions today.  
  
It was Hogsmeade weekend; we made plans to meet with the 'Golden Trio'. Seems that Hermione wanted to start and DADA class taught by Harry. I can't believe how many people showed up at the Hog's Head. There were a lot of what Hagrid would call 'funny folk', as well. Everyone was there and mostly people were bickering; but we were all in agreement that we must be taught something, and who better than, the boy who met with Voldemort 6 times and has lived?  
  
Hermione produced a parchment for everyone to sign. I knew it was charmed; but didn't say anything.  
  
During all if this I kept 'accidentally' touching Hermione's leg or rubbing my body against hers.  
  
George waved his hand and a scene everyone was familiar with was shown.  
  
The Quidditch pitch was surrounded by students, ready to cheer for either Gryffindor or Slytherin. The Gryffindor team was hovering over the field.  
  
Fred flew over to George.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked.  
  
"I'm ready; but I want to know why it has to be me?"  
  
"Because if Angelina caught me, she would kill me; and we all know Mione would never go for Malfoy, so its all up to you lover boy." Fred laughed and then suddenly groaned. "Here they come," he said pointing at the entrance.  
  
George watched as the Slytherins made their way into the stadium. "Oh my god," he thought to himself. "What the hell are they wearing? Weasley is our king? Oh god those buttons. Oh shit, they are singing too. This is not what Ron needs. We are so toast."  
  
As the match commenced, it soon became apparent that Harry had to catch the snitch quickly, or Gryffindor would have no chance at all.  
  
"GO HARRY!" Angelina yelled.  
  
"What the hell was that?" George thought to himself. "Wait Harry's saw the snitch."  
  
"GO HARRY!!!!" Everyone in Gryffindor was yelling. Finally Harry had snatched it right before Malfoy. Gryffindor had won.  
  
A/N several of the following passages will be direct quotes taken from the Order of the Phoenix. I am in no way trying to claim them as my own.  
  
Everyone gathered on the field celebrating their win.  
  
Then they heard Malfoy begin to speak.  
  
"Saved Weasleys neck, haven't you? I've never seen a worse keeper...but then he was born in a bin...did you like my lyrics Potter?"  
  
He just wouldn't stop.  
  
"We wanted to write another couple of verses. But we couldn't find rhymes for fat and ugly, we wanted to sing about his mother."  
  
George and Fred hadn't heard what was being said yet. Soon though they realized and went to go after Malfoy. Alicia, Angelina and Katie all held Fred back as Harry was holding on to George.  
  
"-----but you like the Weasleys, don't you Potter? Spend holidays there and everything, don't you? Can't see how you can stand the stink, but I supposes when you've been dragged up by muggles even the Weasleys' hovel smells ok."  
  
Harry was having trouble holding on to George. Seems as if everyone else was busy; and no help would be coming over soon.  
  
"Or perhaps, you can remember what your mother's house stank like, Potter, and Weasleys pigsty reminds you of it......"  
  
Malfoy never finished that sentence.  
  
The scene faded.  
  
I don't even remember Harry letting go of me. It was all pretty much a blur. Needless to say, Malfoy was no longer our partner. To top it all off, because of the bitch Umbridge and Educational Decree Number Twenty- Five, Harry, Fred and I all received a life ban, from Quidditch. Hell she even took our brooms. We knew we were going to have to do something about her and soon.  
  
That Sunday Fred and I were trying to blow off some steam. We decided to have a snowball fight. I saw Hermione crossing the lawn going over to Hagrids. Perfect opportunity. I 'accidentally' threw one at her. Seems I had been having an awful lot of accidents. When I hit her she screamed, I ran over and apologized profusely. She accepted this and said she was going to Hagrids. Before she continued on her way, I asked her if she would be willing to help me study for my N.E.W.T.'s and in turn I would help her with her O.W.L's. She looked at me skeptically; because she knew I wasn't into much schoolwork. Finally she figured that I really must be trying to repent and agreed we were going to meet in the library later that day.  
  
At the library I sat at Hermione's regular table. While I waited for her to arrive, I thought about what had transpired so far.  
  
It seemed as if the plan was coming along perfectly. There was only one little problem. I can't stop thinking about that night in her room. Sometimes I even dream about it. Lame huh?  
  
Lost in thought I didn't see Hermione come in till she had sat at our table. I looked up when she dropped an armful of books on the table.  
  
Scene:  
  
"Oh hi there, Hermione. I didn't see you come in."  
  
"I don't doubt that for a second, George. When I walked in it looked like you were deep in thought. Thinking about your girlfriend?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Funny Hermione, you know I don't have a girlfriend. No I was just thinking about my lifetime ban," he lied.  
  
"Oh George I feel bad for you, I know that Quidditch was one of the few things in school that you really enjoyed."  
  
"Umm, Hermione......"  
  
"What George?"  
  
"Well you see, I mean, umm, it's like this...."  
  
"George just spit it out, I don't have all night."  
  
"Sorry Hermione, it's just that I was wondering if you wanted to spend sometime with me at Headquarters this Christmas."  
  
"I'm not going George. My parents and I are going skiing."  
  
"Oh ok." George looked crestfallen. The funny thing was he felt like it too.  
  
"So what did you need help with George?"  
  
"Help?" George remembered that he was supposed to be here to study for his N.E.W.T.'s. "Oh yeah Transfiguration," he said quickly.  
  
Hermione and George worked long into the night. They were the last people there, when Madam Pince, shooed them out.  
  
They walked to the common room together. When they got there Hermione muttered goodnight and headed towards the girls dorm.  
  
"Wait!" George whispered.  
  
Hermione turned and raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"I just wanted to ummm...."  
  
"George what has gotten into you tonight? Just spit it out."  
  
George didn't say anything; he just walked over to her. He pulled her into a hug and then brushed his lips across hers.  
  
"Goodnight, Hermione and thank you."  
  
"Ummm... yeah ok George, goodnight."  
  
After she was gone George lifted a hand to his lips.  
  
"I'm not supposed to like this, am I?" he whispered to himself.  
  
End scene  
  
Ok everyone that's all for tonight, I want to be able to meet a few hours earlier tomorrow. I have a felling it will be a night of many discoveries. So I will see you all tomorrow.  
  
George didn't feel like going home, so he decided to go to his second favorite place.  
  
He closed his eyes and imagined the burrow; but not his family home itself. There was a small pond behind the house. George always went there when he needed to think.  
  
"What are you doing here?" a voice said from the darkness.  
  
"Ginny? Is that you?"  
  
Yeah George, it's me.  
  
Oh nice to see you.  
  
Well answer my question. What are you doing here? You don't live here anymore remember?  
  
I just needed someplace to think.  
  
Well find someplace else. I'm here thinking.  
  
I can see that. What are you thinking about?  
  
Well see it's like this. I am thinking why men are such jerks.  
  
What? I thought you and Harry have been getting along great.  
  
We had been until the last couple of nights. He's broken two dates with me already and then he called earlier and said he wouldn't make it tomorrow either. I think he may have found someone else.  
  
Don't be dense Ginny. You know Harry loves you. He wouldn't cheat on you either.  
  
George felt kind of bad. It was his fault that Harry was gone every night; but he couldn't tell Ginny that. He didn't want her to know anything about that. She was even closer to Hermione than Ron and Harry.  
  
If he loves me so much, why won't he tell me where he is?  
  
Ok listen up. I know he hasn't been cheating on you. He's been with me. I can't tell you why but you will know soon enough.  
  
You better tell me now George.  
  
Ginny took several menacing steps towards him. He backed away.  
  
I swear Ginny. Harry is doing nothing wrong. I just made him promise not to say anything. I swear this will all be over in a few days.  
  
Ok George; but you better hope that you are right. If you are lying to me I will hurt you.  
  
I know Gin, I know.  
  
Now go home George. You can think there. 


	5. Attraction

Disclaimer: These characters are owned by J.K. Rowling. I'm going to steal them for awhile though. I really just want Fred and George; but I had to steal others as well. I'll return them all back to her after I am done (except for maybe George and Fred), after all she needs them for book six.  
  
Well all it sure took me a while to update. I am having a hard time; but it will happen. I will thank each reviewer separately, next chapter. Enjoy and please R/R.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Attraction  
  
George walked in to the room in which the meeting was being held. As he scanned the room something was different.  
  
Hey Harry can you come here for a second?  
  
Sure, George, what's up?  
  
Who are all these new people?  
  
Oh them?  
  
Harry pointed towards the seven or eight new people sitting in the back.  
  
Yeah, who are they?  
  
You're friend, TimidOne, brought them. She said they were friends of hers.  
  
HEY TIMID!!!! Come here.  
  
TimidOne goes over to George and they move off into the corner. You can see both of them gesturing wildly. Finally, George nods his head and he moves to the front of the room. TimidOne goes back to her seat.  
  
Ok, welcome everyone. I've decided to take questions today so who's first?  
  
No one raised their hands.  
  
Come on I know you have to have some questions. No? How about you lot in the back. What did Timid call you all? Oh yeah, reviewers. Any of you have questions? Ok well I guess not. Let's just move on then.  
  
I want to say that I am sorry for taking you all away from any obligations that you may have.  
  
He looked apologetically at Harry.  
  
I promise that I won't take up much more of your time. This is just really important to me.  
  
Last night we finished off with me kissing Hermione. I don't know why I did it. It sure as hell wasn't part of the plan.  
  
She also threw me for a loop when she said she wasn't going to Headquarters for Christmas. What was I going to do now? The next Hogsmeade trip wasn't until February. Oh what was a Weasley to do?  
  
I didn't have to think about it long, the holidays were fast approaching.  
  
I can remember one night sitting with Fred just trying to figure out another way to get to Hermione. She walked past as we were talking. She smelled like lilacs. I couldn't help but replay the first and second kiss in my mind. Can you believe I actually started to blush?  
  
Someone started to clear their throat in the back of the room. George looked up and almost fainted.  
  
Oh shit.  
  
Harry stood up and went over to George.  
  
Hey mate, what's wrong?  
  
George pointed towards the doors.  
  
Oh my god. I can explain.  
  
Ginny started walking towards them.  
  
Explain what Harry Potter?  
  
Listen Ginny it's my fault.  
  
You're damn right George Weasley. Now you better tell me what the hell is going on here.  
  
Harry? Can you fill her in? Make sure she sees the importance of keeping this quiet please. Everyone else we will take a ten minute break.  
  
Harry pulled Ginny over to a corner and started talking to her in hushed tones. Every once in a while, Ginny would look over to George, daggers flashing in her eyes.  
  
George groaned. He knew he was in for it now. He looked back to Harry after several more minutes and sighed in relief when Harry lifted his fingers in the ok symbol.  
  
Harry returned to his seat, dragging a glaring Ginny with him. George was visibly sweating by this time. What was he going to do now? He was sure that whatever he said in this room was going to get right back to Hermione. Harry got up and walked over to George.  
  
Don't worry mate, she swore she wouldn't say anything.  
  
Yeah, Harry I'm really relieved now.  
  
Don't get sarcastic with me George. When Ginny swears something, she means it.  
  
Ok whatever.  
  
He looked around the room, trying to get everyone's attention.  
  
We are ready to begin again.  
  
I am going to fast forward to the night we were summoned by Dumbledore. Harry had just had a vision that our father was attacked, and we were all sent to headquarters. We were not allowed to go to St. Mungos to check on him; but mum said he was doing ok. We were going to go and see him the next day.  
  
Early the next morning, Hermione showed up. I was a little surprised, until I heard her telling Harry and Ron that she cancelled with her parents. You can not believe how relieved I was about this. I was going to be able to put our next plan in to action. I was also happy for selfish reasons. It seems that the more I hung out with her, the more attractive she became and the more I truly enjoyed her company.  
  
We did go and visit Dad that day; but when we returned, I pulled Hermione in to an empty room.  
  
Begin Scene: "George?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Hermione I just was wondering if you, ummm... you know, if you remember the other night?"  
  
"What the night that we talked in the library?"  
  
George started to blush.  
  
"Yes that; but also what happened in the common room after that."  
  
It was now Hermione's turn to blush.  
  
"The kiss? Of course I have thought about it, George. It was very nice."  
  
"Nice? All you can say was it was nice? My god Mione."  
  
"What George it lasted for all of what 20 seconds? Probably even less; do you want me to say it was earth shattering? Well it wasn't; but I bet this will be." She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She the pulled his mouth to meet hers.  
  
End Scene  
  
Damn if she wasn't right. That kiss was mind blowing. It would have been even better if some snotty little red head hadn't walked in.  
  
Watch it George.  
  
Sorry Ginny.  
  
So as I was saying, I was breaking a cardinal rule. I was beginning to actually fall for my prey. I wanted her badly and it had absolutely nothing to do with the plan. I was really starting to feel guilty; but what pushed me over the edge was what happened several nights later.  
  
We were still on holiday, when everyone decided to finish Christmas shopping or to do whatever it was that they needed to do. I was already done; so I stayed behind. I hadn't realized that there was anyone lese there.  
  
Begin scene:  
  
George was in the kitchen, trying to remember the ingredients to a certain potion, when he heard a gasp from behind him. He turned around and saw Hermione standing at the door.  
  
"George, what are you doing here?"  
  
They hadn't really talked or been around each other much since their last kiss. He had been avoiding Hermione; the guilt was just too much.  
  
"Well I was already done shopping so I thought I would brew this potion I needed for one of our new products."  
  
"Really," she asked excited. "Anything that I can help with?"  
  
"No," he said forcibly. "I didn't mean that Hermione," he said when he saw the look of hurt on her face. "It's just that I don't want to bother you."  
  
"Oh don't be silly George, you wouldn't be bothering me. After all I volunteered to help, didn't I?"  
  
George was unable to come up with a rebuttal to this; and was forced to allow her to help. They worked din compatible silence until it was done. Afterwards, he bottled it up and slipped the vial into his pocket.  
  
They left the kitchen and wandered down the hall in to the room that they had been in the other night. As soon as they had entered, Hermione pulled George to her again.  
  
George hastily pulled away and muttered something about wrapping Christmas presents. He ran so fast from the room that he didn't notice the look of pure fury on Hermione's face.  
  
End Scene  
  
I am sure you are all wondering why I ran from her right?  
  
When everyone nodded he said,  
  
The potion that I was brewing was a pheromone enhancer. The ingredients in it were very specific. Hermione came in after I had put those key ingredients in. The thing was that it was designed to make Hermione extremely attracted to me and only me. I was going to mix it with her meal that night. I couldn't stand to be around her knowing that I allowed her to help me make the very thing that I had thought would be her downfall.  
  
When everyone returned and dinner was served, I didn't have the heart to do it. Fred however had other ideas. He made sure that Hermione was distracted and poured the substance on to her food. It had not scent or taste so she never even noticed. To this day I still wonder how he got it without my knowledge.  
  
And I will never tell either.  
  
I don't care anymore Fred. Can I continue, or do you want to interrupt me some more?  
  
The potion needed an hour to kick in. I decided to go to my room; because I didn't want the rest of the Order to see Hermione lusting after me. Exactly an hour later there was a knock at my door.  
  
When I opened it, Hermione shoved her way past me into the room.  
  
Begin Scene:  
  
Hermione shoved her way past George, barging into the room he was sharing with Fred. It wasn't very large; but it had two beds and plenty of room to work on their inventions.  
  
She proceeded to grab his hand and drag him over to the bed.  
  
"Hermione," George said shocked. "What are you doing?" George hadn't thought that the potion would make her forceful. He had thought that it would just quietly make her go mad with want.  
  
"Look George," she said in a sultry voice. "I want you, and am very tired of waiting for you to make the first move."  
  
"Hermione you don't know what you are saying. You're not in your right mind."  
  
"Oh you're right about that George Weasley. In fact I feel as if I am going crazy, crazy for you that is."  
  
George almost laughed. That had to be one of the cheesiest lines he had ever heard. He however knew that it wouldn't be smart to laugh at her in her present condition; so he tried to extricate himself from the situation.  
  
"Hermione, you don't want this," he said. He was trying to reason with her analytical side. It seemed, however, that her hormonal side was too strong at that point.  
  
"This is exactly what I want George. It's what I need. Now kiss me."  
  
George knew exactly what had happened after that but knew that he couldn't let everyone else see. He just flicked his hand and showed Christmas morning to everyone present, as he remembered that night.  
  
He tried to move away; but Hermione brought his mouth to meet hers. She ran her tongue along his lips as he had done that first night. George opened his mouth and she slipped her tongue inside. He groaned at this and knew he was fighting a losing battle. They kissed for awhile until it wasn't enough for Hermione. She began to unbutton his shirt. When it was only part way open, she ran her hands across his chest, sending involuntary shivers up his spine. He was lost then. He couldn't fight her anymore. He moved his hands the hem of her shirt and began moving it over her head. He noticed earlier that she had not been wearing a bra, and when he saw her breasts he gasped. They were perfect. Immediately, he lowered he lips to one of her nipples, sucking gently. He ran his tongue around the hard pebbles, making her writhe on the bed beneath him. She was moaning and George pulled away. When she protested he put his finger to her lips and pulled out his wand. He put a locking and silencing charm on the door. God forbid his mother heard her. After he put his wand away he resumed his ministrations on her breasts. Soon he began to kiss his way to her stomach. By this time she was trying to rip his clothes off. He allowed her to take his shirt and the he slipped off her skirt. The next to go were her underwear. He lowered his lips to her clitoris and licked it. He was glad he had the foresight to put a silencing charm up when she yelled with desire. He continued flicking his tongue across the nub and inserted a finger inside her. She was extremely wet. As he pumped his finger inside of her, she was bucking against him. She was also trying to remove his pants. He helped her take them off and then pressed his erection up against her opening. When pushed himself inside her, he was shocked at the presence of her maiden head. He stopped and started to withdraw. This made Hermione mewl in protest. She lifted her hips to him, as if to say it's all right. George knew that it was the potion; but couldn't for the life of him stop. He broke thru her barrier and forced himself to stay still until she was once again comfortable. When she started to move beneath him, he knew she was ready. He took his time bringing both of them very close to orgasm. He watched as her eyes glazed over, and roll back in to her head. He knew that now was the time. He moved faster and pushed harder, until he felt her convulsing around him she was screaming with pleasure. Son his own cries mingled with hers as he found his own release. Exhausted, he cleaned him self and Hermione up the best her could, covered them both and went to sleep.  
  
He waved his hand and the random scene that was now playing disappeared.  
  
Sorry about that. I don't know what could have happened. Oh well so anyway, the next morning, Fred was pounding on the door.  
  
I yelled at him to go away; but he was having none of it. I looked beside me and saw that Hermione was still fast asleep, so I got dressed quietly and met Fred out in the hall.  
  
He layed into me pretty rough. He kept yelling about how I wasn't supposed to actually sleep with her.  
  
I told Fred that this was it. No more revenge plan. He looked at me and knew instantly that I had fallen in love with Hermione Granger. He yelled at me some more; but knew I was a lost cause.  
  
When I went in to the room, Hermione was awake and looking around for her clothes.  
  
As soon as she saw me, she began apologizing. She told me she had no idea what got in to her and she was extremely sorry. I tried to tell her that it was ok but she just wanted to get out of there. I felt that the best thing to do was let her go, she was too embarrassed by what had happened and needed some alone time.  
  
After she left the guilt set in. I want to apologize to anyone in this room whose head I practically tore off that day; but as you can see I had good reason. I mean I had just slept with a 15 yr old. Sure I was only 17 but that meant I was an adult in the wizarding world. If anyone found out I was dead. I tried to talk to her several times that day but she was avoiding me.  
  
Soon we went back to school; and I had even less opportunity to talk to her. I decided that she had regretted that night too much and wanted to do something to make up for it. I sat down and began writing. When I was done I sent the letter to Hermione. I hoped that it would alleviate any guilt that she had felt.  
  
Oh my look at the time. I am so sorry for keeping you all so late. I hope to see everyone back here tomorrow.  
  
Everyone filed out of the room and Ginny walked up to George.  
  
George I don't know what's going on; but I do know that you love Hermione, so I am going to give you the benefit of the doubt. You have two days to come to a point or I will be forced to tell Mione everything I know.  
  
Ginny walked away not even giving George a chance to respond.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside  
  
My dear, that was fantastic. You played your part superbly.  
  
Thanks Harry, I just hope that we can continue this. Hermione will kill me if I screw this up for her.  
  
Don't you worry Ginny; George will never know what hit him. 


	6. What do you mean it's just lust?

Disclaimer: These characters are owned by J.K. Rowling. I'm going to steal them for awhile though. I really just want Fred and George; but I had to steal others as well. I'll return them all back to her after I am done (except for maybe George and Fred), after all she needs them for book six.  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers. I am now going to take the time to thank you all personally. I would also like to strongly recommend that you submit questions in either the review section or send them to my email.  
  
Duds56 once again you are my faithful reviewer, thank you. Good luck on that project I asked you to do.  
  
Swimchick101 thank you thank you. It's always nice to get good reviews.  
  
Blue Quartz I am going I hope to have this completer by the middle of next month.  
  
Zuelika I know sometimes it's difficult to understand who's talking. I get confused myself. I just don't think it would have the same real time effect if everything was in quotes. Just remember that most of the talking is done by George and that usually there is a hint as to who he is talking to.  
  
Ally I'm glad you like it. The problem is that I don't even know what goes wrong yet. Once I know you will.  
  
Daintress, yes almost everyone is in attendance except for a few minor people. I am sure they will show up eventually though. Ginny sure made an entrance didn't she? I agree that the Draco comment went a little far; but that was how I pictured him in this story. I really do like him though.  
  
Ashlynne M thanks so much.  
  
Xinh, I don't know if you mean that the twins are just evil or the entire story. If it is the twins don't worry they get theirs or at least George does.  
  
Once again thank you to everyone who reviewed. You don't know how much this means to me.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
What do you mean its just lust?  
  
Before the meeting, in an alley somewhere in Diagon alley, two people were seen whispering under the cover of darkness.  
  
"Does he have any idea?" the girl with curly brown hair asked.  
  
"No, I made sure of that last night. Oh my lord you should have seen his face. I swear to god Hermione this has to be the best revenge ever." Said her red haired companion  
  
"Thanks Ginny. But you do realize that I learned form the best."  
  
"Yeah I know, it's hard to believe that you are using his own tactics against him. I will keep you updated. I made sure to give him the timeline you suggested so I should know everything within two days. I'll meet with you soon after the last. See ya Mione."  
  
Hermione chuckled as she watched Ginny walk away. Two more days and then everything will fall in to place.  
  
At the meeting place.  
  
(A/N I realize that I haven't mentioned where they were meeting. I had originally thought to place it at the twins shop; but realized that Hermione could walk in at anytime. They are actually meeting at Hogwarts in the room of requirement.)  
  
Timid, thank you for showing up everyday. I really needed the support of a friend the last few days.  
  
No problem George. You know that I am happy to anything for you. After all what are friends for.  
  
Something in her tone conveyed the feeling that she didn't just want to be friends but he pushed it aside. Timid was one of his best friends.  
  
He watched as she walked to the back and sat in her seat. She pulled out a pad and paper then nodded her head.  
  
Okay everyone time to begin.  
  
I have been told that I only have 2 days to finish so I suggest that you all get comfortable, it will be a very long night.  
  
By now I am sure you all realize that I was falling in love with Hermione. How could I have let this happen? She would never want me if she knew everything that I had done to her. I think what would hurt her the most was that very first night that I kissed her.  
  
Don't even ask Ginny I don't have time to rehash old memories. You were the one who gave me the ultimatum remember.  
  
Yeah ok George, I'll just find out from Harry later. You may continue.  
  
Thank you, I think I will.  
  
Anyway as I said yesterday, I wrote Hermione a note. In it I explained that I was sorry to take advantage of her and knew that she regretted what had happened. I told her that it wasn't her fault and not to feel guilty t fell guilty aabout anything. I blamed myself completely for everything.  
  
Not even twenty minutes later I was awoken by a loud pounding on my door. I got up to answer it and couldn't believe it when I saw Hermione standing there. She was clutching my note in one hand shaking it furiously at me.  
  
Begin Scene  
  
"What in the hell is the meaning of this George Weasley. Why in the hell would you think that I regretted what happened that night? It was beautiful. The perfect night. I couldn't have imagined a better way to lose my virginity."  
  
"Then why have you been avoiding me Hermione?" he asked.  
  
"Because I was afraid of my feelings. I have fallen in love with you George."  
  
George shook his head in shock. "No you don't you just think you do. After all I was your first. But Hermione look at our situation. I am 17 you are 15 what I did the other night was not only illegal here but in the muggle world as well. You don't love me, its just lust."  
  
"What do you mean its just lust? I love you George Weasley and I am not a child so quit trying to treat me as one." Hermione was furious. Here was the first man that she had slept with. She knew what she was doing. It wasn't as she hadn't had plenty of offers.  
  
George looked at her carefully and saw that she convinced herself of this fact. He was worried though. He knew how much he loved Hermione; but was scared that she would tire of him soon. He decided that even having her for awhile was better than not having her at all. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. He buried his face in her hair and whispered. "I hope you really mean this Mione. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you. I love you too."  
  
End scene  
  
You could not believe how I felt after that. Hermione said she loved me. It had to have been one of the greatest moments of my life. We kissed for awhile and then I sent her back to her room. I didn't want to risk getting caught at school fooling around with her. Umbridge was being a complete bitch.  
  
After Mione left I laid back down. The high I was one soon came crashing down. What would happen if she ever finds out what I had done to her? Sure she would probably be pissed at Fred and she would probably hex the hell out of Malfoy; but she would kill me.  
  
I tried to push it out of my mind. She would never find out I said to my self. All would be ok.  
  
She hasn't found out yet; but I feel I need to tell her. You see three years later we still are in love. Let me explain what had happened after Fred and I left school.  
  
You all know the circumstances in which we left Hogwarts. I thought it was bloody fantastic.  
  
Cheers of here here were heard around the room.  
  
Hermione didn't though. That night I received a howler from her. I thought mums howlers were bad, they don't even come close to Miones. Needless to say she wasn't happy. Hell what else was I supposed to do? I finally convinced her to forgive me but it took about a week. That reinforced my thoughts on not telling her about my revenge. She probably would not talk to me for a year.  
  
Fred and I took sometime to get our shop together. Who would have thought that we would be so successful? I still can't believe it some days. Every now and then I would steal away and see Hermione. I was actually going to see her the night some of you lot decided to raid the ministry. When I heard what had happened I was scared. For the first time in my life I was truly petrified. All that I could think about was, is she ok, when will she be back? I was a walking train wreck. When she finally returned I was so relieved. She may have been injured; but she was alive. I made a promise that night to myself. I swore Hermione would never be hurt again. Over the years I have kept my promise to myself.  
  
I almost failed the night that Voldemort was defeated. Hermione had come so close to getting injured. For the last time that evening George waved his hand. The scene that followed was a night that was forever burned into the memories of all assembled.  
  
It was late February of the golden trio's final year. Everyone was in high spirits that day. There was a trip to Hogsmeade the following day and classes were dismissed for the weekend. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were sitting in the great hall enjoying their dinner when, the entire Order of the phoenix walked in. Dumbledore immediately stood up and ordered the students to their common rooms. The 7th and 6th years were told to stay behind.  
  
Dumbledore stood before the group gathered. A mix of students and adults alike looked at him with apprehension.  
  
"My friends and students," he said. "The final battle is almost upon us. We have received word that Voldemort has found his way thru our wards. Death eaters will be swarming us within the hour. It is with a heavy heart that I ask for your allegiance. I do not want to put you students at risk. However this is basically what we have been training you for these past few years at Hogwarts. I will understand if you do not want to fight or if you are aligning yourself with the dark. It is your choice but your answer is needed immediately."  
  
The 6th and 7th years in Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw immediately swore their allegiance to the Order. When they looked to the Slytherins they noticed that about half were there. A young man moved his way to the front.  
  
"Professors, members of the Order and fellow students, earlier today we were notified by our parents of this attack. We were told to join with them as soon as possible. As you can see half of us have decided to defy our families and fight for what we believe in. We are here to help and will fight at your sides. "  
  
When the student stopped speaking not a sound could be heard. Dumbledore broke the silence.  
  
"Very well Mr. Malfoy. We accept your decision and help."  
  
Draco nodded and soon found himself standing in a group consisting of several Weasleys, aurors, Granger, and the famous Harry potter himself. He realized that he was placed in the group that would be fighting on the front lines. He went to Harry and reached out his hand.  
  
"I offered you my friendship many years ago. At that time I wasn't sincere. Please believe me when I say that I would give my life to defeat Voldemort."  
  
Harry looked into Malfoys eyes. He saw none of the animosity or jealousy that had been ingrained in them for the past 6 years. He grasped Draco's hand and said "As would I."  
  
Harry then went off in search of Ginny. He wanted to spend sometime with her before he fulfilled his destiny, one way or another. He also was going to try and talk her out of fighting.  
  
George was trying to do the same with Hermione.  
  
Hermione and George stood with their arms wrapped around each other.  
  
"Please Hermione, I am begging you. Don't fight. I couldn't bear it if you got hurt. I can't lose you. Please go back to the common room."  
  
"You know I can't do that George. This is my fight as well as yours. My life and families life is at stake. I want to know that I did all I could to fight for the right. Do you understand? I love you very much George. If something happens to me remember that."  
  
George looked around the room. Everywhere there were people embracing and crying, knowing that this may be their final moments together. He had no idea what the outcome would be this evening; but he knew he would do everything in his power to ensure Hermione's safety.  
  
Soon the air was thick with anxiety. They knew that the time had come. Everyone took their places. In the sky a green light could be seen. The dark mark hovered above Hogwarts. Brooms flying thru the air carried black cloaked figures, wearing white masks, signifying themselves as death eaters. All was silent. George reached over and squeezed Hermione's hand. He looked in to her eyes for what he hoped would not be the last time. She squeezed back and then took her place opposite of Ron on either side of Harry. The golden trio would not be separated on this night. By Ron's side stood Draco. Who would have thought that you would see a Weasley and Malfoy standing side by side fighting for a common goal?  
  
George was soon embroiled in a bitter fight with none other than Marcus Flint. Marcus was sending curse after curse his way. George dodged them with ease. Soon he muttered a curse that sent Marcus to the ground unconscious. He dealt with death eater after death eater. He found himself looking for a familiar face in the sea of black. There was Fred holding his own. George then saw Hermione. She was battling with Bellatrix Lestrange. He couldn't stop himself from watching. Hermione was in control. He was so absorbed by the battle that he almost missed the death eater sneaking behind her. The faceless bastard was aiming his wand at her. George heard the beginnings of the killing curse. He was pissed, "how dare this asshole try to hurt the love of his life?"  
  
There was roaring in his ears. He didn't even stop to think. He pointed his wand at the death eater and screamed with hatred "AVADA KEDAVRA". The death eater fell lifelessly to the ground. That was the first and last person he ever killed.  
  
Hermione soon took Bellatrix down and turned to George. There was nothing left for them to do except to watch as Harry battled the Dark Lord.  
  
Voldemort was laughing; it was an eerie sound that made shivers go up Georges spine. He held his wand at Harry's chest. Crucio was heard several times. Harry never screamed in pain. Instead he threw off the curse each time Voldemort placed it on him. Soon Voldermort was getting frustrated. This was the opportunity Harry was looking for. Using a movement from muggle fighting techniques he swept Voldemort legs out from underneath him. As Voldemort went sprawling to the ground, Harry pointed is wand at him and yelled the killing curse. All watched as Voldemort's essence dissipated into the night.  
  
There were no cheers of celebration. The survivors were taken to the makeshift infirmary on the grounds. Death eaters and the Order alike were taken care of. George and a few others were in charge of identifying the dead.  
  
The first he went to unmask was the person who had tried to kill Hermione. He was shocked to see a seventh year Slytherin by the name of Blaise Zambini. George knew that Blaise had always been jealous of Hermione; but didn't think that he would have taken it this far.  
  
Most everyone that they had found dead were death eaters. There were a few from the light side. Nymphadora Tonks and Mundungus Fletcher, but the most noticeable was Charlie Weasley. It was at the moment of seeing his brothers lifeless face staring back at him, that George swore that he would live life in the now. He gathered up the bodies of the fallen which included Lucuis Malfoy, and took them to the waiting medi-buses. They were going to be taken to the ministry where various spells would be used to determine the cause of death.  
  
After George had taken care of that he went in search of Hermione. He found her in a tent wrapped in a thick blanket, crying on Ron's shoulder. The battle had taken everything out of her. She was exhausted. Ron and Harry looked about the same. George went directly to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her. He let her cry everything out on to his shoulder. He told them about Charlie and Nymphadora. The tears continued this time all four faces were streaked. They were soon joined by Ginny and Draco. The group finally just sat in silence remembering the events of that night.  
  
End scene  
  
The atmosphere in the room of requirement was one of quiet reflection. Everyone remembered that night. It was ingrained deep in their souls. Everyone in this room either lost someone that night or knew of someone who did.  
  
George dismissed everyone saying that they would meet again the next night for the last time.  
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny walked out of the room heads bowed. They left Hogwarts and went to the Three Broomsticks. They sat at a table and each ordered a strong drink.  
  
Harry was the first to speak. "He never told Hermione did he?"  
  
"No Harry, he didn't. He never told us that he was the one to find Charlie either," said Ron. "I don't know if I want to go thru with this anymore. Hermione doesn't know the whole story. Hell we never did until tonight either."  
  
"We can't tell her, Ron," Ginny finally spoke. "That is George's secret. This night was the first time anyone saw what that final battle did to George. He's not the same person he was when he swore revenge on Mione. I don't much feel like following thru with her plan either; but we have to. I hope someday he tells her what happened that night; but he has to do it not us."  
  
"She's right," Harry sighed.  
  
The three friends continued to contemplate all they had learned that evening.  
  
In another part of town a lone read head was sitting and drowning his sorrows in Ogden's fire whiskey. He knew he would have to tell Hermione and soon about what he did to her in his quest for revenge. He just needed the support of his friends and family. That is why he had been holding these meetings. He needed them to know, to understand.  
  
"I need to talk to you," a voice whispered to her.  
  
"What is it Draco, I'm busy."  
  
"I heard that you found out what happened at the beginning of fifth year. First off I would like to apologize to you. I couldn't before because I swore to keep Georges secret."  
  
"How did you find out that I knew?"  
  
Draco laughed. "I may have changed in some ways; but I am still a sneaky bastard."  
  
Hermione snorted. "Now there's the Malfoy that I know."  
  
"Listen, Hermione. I know that you have plans to get back at George; but I strongly suggest that you rethink it. There are things you don't know. Things that I cant tell you. I hope that you think about it. I'll see you Saturday."  
  
Hermione just watched Draco as he walked away. "So he's coming Saturday too?" she thought to herself. "Is there anyone who's not going to be there?"  
  
For the first time since Hermione had figured out Georges plan, Hermione was second guessing her plot for revenge. 


	7. Will we or won't we?

Disclaimer: These characters are owned by J.K. Rowling. I'm going to steal them for awhile though. I really just want Fred and George; but I had to steal others as well. I'll return them all back to her after I am done (except for maybe George and Fred), after all she needs them for book six.  
  
Hey everyone. Thank you for all the great reviews. Keep em coming. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I personally think that it was the best I have written so far. The way this story is turning out is not how I originally planned. Therefore it will take me longer than usual to get chapters out. This story is actually almost done; but I have another one scrambling around in my brain. I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well.  
  
Chapter 7 Will we or wont we?  
  
George walked into the Room of Requirement. He noticed that the room was empty.  
  
"Good," he thought to himself. "I need a few minutes to compose myself."  
  
He sat down on the raised platform he had been using for the past couple of days and started thinking over everything that he had revealed to his friends. He was having a hard thinking of a way to save his relationship with Hermione. Would she want him when she learned of all of this?  
  
Twenty minutes later.  
  
The group began walking into the room. Ginny and Harry were holding hands and talking in hushed whispers, when she saw her brother looking defeated.  
  
"Harry, what are we going to do?" she asked her boyfriend. "Look at him. I don't think he will survive this if she doesn't forgive him."  
  
"Ginny, we can't do anything. We made a pact, and it can't be broken. Afterwards we will do all we can; but until then our loyalties lie with Hermione."  
  
Soon all the seats were filled. George stood up and addressed the crowd.  
  
Hello everyone. Today is our last day. Whether or not I finish is no matter. I am asking you all to hold your questions until I am finished.  
  
After Hermione's final year, she decided to work for the ministry, in Muggle Relations. She was assigned to work with the muggle parents of students at Hogwarts. She loved her job and was heartbroken when the ministry decided that it wasn't feasible to keep that division open. Seems that they were losing money. Surprisingly she decided to break away from the ministry and take a secretarial position with none other than Draco Malfoy. She is still working with him too. But none of this is really important. I guess I'm just trying to beat around the bush. The truth is that, my story is finished. The reason I need help is I plan on telling Hermione tonight. If I don't tell her, this weekend will not happen.  
  
Ginny gasped.  
  
You mean to tell us that if you don't tell Hermione tonight, that you will not marry her on Saturday?  
  
George nodded.  
  
When George made no move to continue, Fred went to stand by his side.  
  
We all know what will happen if George tells Hermione tonight. I can almost guarantee that there will be no wedding regardless if he tells her or not. I only hope that you all see how much George truly loves her. Believe me I would not be helping right now, if I didn't think that she was the one for him. Our part in all of this starts tomorrow. After George tells her we will just assume that the wedding is off; but we will continue to plan and set up like nothing has happened.  
  
Now for your separate assignments.  
  
Ginny, you will be in charge of getting Hermione's dress ready. You will also have the responsibility of stopping in to see her at work tomorrow. Take her to lunch and act like you know nothing. See if she tells you anything. If she does, do everything in your power to convince her to forgive George; or at least talk to him.  
  
No one but Harry heard her slight sigh. They both knew what was going to happen after George told her; but they couldn't do anything about it.  
  
Ginny nodded and gestured for Fred to continue.  
  
Harry and Ron, you are in charge of making sure Hermione remembers why she agreed to marry George in the first place. Show her that she can't live without him. Remind her how happy she was.  
  
Malfoy, your job is easy. You need to just let her go to lunch with Ginny and give her the rest of the week off.  
  
Everyone else, you are with me. We are going to set up the wedding behind her back. We will thwart all her attempts to cancel anything. On Saturday, we will all show up. Hopefully Hermione will be there as well.  
  
Are there any questions?  
  
Timid raised her hand.  
  
Yes?  
  
Well Fred, what if Hermione doesn't show up?  
  
Then our last job is to be there for him. We will also be there for Hermione. It doesn't matter who was at fault or what have you, to me they are both family and they are both friends to you all.  
  
Everyone was so busy planning out what they would do, they didn't notice as George snuck out. He didn't want to be there at that moment. He needed sometime to think, before he spoke to Hermione. George slowly made his way to the one was place that was guaranteed to put him in an optimistic mood. When he reached his old dorm, he went and sat on his old bed. He was glad that school was currently out for the summer break. He could sit here until he was ready to face her. This was the place that Hermione had told him that she loved him. It was the first time that he ever told a girl that he loved her. She was his first love and his last. If she wanted nothing to do with him after tonight, he knew that he would live his life in loneliness. He sighed and knew that he was just putting off the inevitable. He stood and walked to edge of Hogwarts boundaries and apparated home.  
  
Not long after George had left the meeting hall Ginny noticed that he had gone. She hurriedly ran to the infirmary and went directly to the fireplace. She flooed Hermione.  
  
"Ginny?" asked Hermione. "Is that you?"  
  
"Hermione, I don't have much time. George is on his way home. Please listen to what he has to say."  
  
"Oh Ginny, is he finally going to tell me what he did."  
  
She saw Ginny nod but before she could say anything else, George walked in the door.  
  
Hermione hugged him not wanting to let on that she knew what was going to happen.  
  
"Hi, George, welcome home." She said.  
  
Hermione we need to talk.  
  
He gestured to the sofa and she sat. He fussed around for awhile then finally took a deep breath and sat down.  
  
Hermione, I am about to tell you something that will not make you happy at all. I just ask that you hear me out. Let me finish before you say anything.  
  
Hermione nodded. Why wouldn't she? She thought she knew what she was going to say; and knew exactly what she was going to do. She had her plan all worked out.  
  
Ok here goes. It all started at the beginning of your fifth year. You were just made prefect and.......  
  
George let the whole story spill out. He kept speaking until he had told her everything. When he had finished, he looked up and into Hermione's eyes. He could always tell how she was feeling just by looking into them. What he saw shocked him. There was none of the anger that he expected to see. They were just blank. He sat there in silence waiting for her to speak.  
  
Suddenly Hermione stood up and began pacing the room. After several minutes if this George was getting worried.  
  
Hermione? Sweetheart?  
  
Sweetheart? Sweetheart? Don't you sweetheart me George Weasley. How could you do this to me? I sat down with you tonight, thinking you were going to tell me all about your little pheromone potion; which by the way I knew all about; and didn't take. Then you proceed to tell me that you set out to make my fifth year miserable. That you tried to drive me insane. I had a plan to get back at you for the potion. It was no big deal to me. I just thought that you were too shy to let me know how you felt so you thought you needed to use it to move things along. Oh my lord George. What you did was low. Lower than I thought you could ever go. Get out. I don't want to see you again. Do you understand what I am telling you? We will not be getting married this Saturday or ever again. Now GO!!!!!!!  
  
George didn't say anything. He didn't even register the fact that she had known about his potion. He just did as he was told and packed his things. While he walking out the door, he turned to Hermione one last time. She was staring into the fire, tears streaming down her face.  
  
I'm sorry Hermione I love you.  
  
He turned and walked out the door.  
  
Ginny watched as George walked into the house at the burrow. She felt horrible. His face told the whole story. He didn't say anything as he made his way to his old room. Thank god none of the guests for the wedding had shown up yet. He could have the room to himself for a few days.  
  
"How could I have been so stupid?" he thought to himself. "I screwed up the best thing that had ever happened to me."  
  
George sat up straight in the bed.  
  
Wait a minute. Did she say she knew about the potion? She didn't take it either. So that means that she seduced me. She knew exactly what she wanted that night. Me, she wanted me. I have to do something about this. I can't give up on her. I also have to call off the recruits. This is something that I have to do on my own.  
  
The rest of the night George made his plans. He would win Hermione back and they would be getting married this Saturday.  
  
The next morning George came whistling down the stairs. Ginny was sitting at the table eating breakfast. When she heard George come in her jaw dropped.  
  
"Was he whistling?" she thought to herself.  
  
Hi George. How are you feeling?  
  
Fantastic, my dear sister. I had a revelation last night. Everything is going to be just fine. Make sure everything is ready for Saturday. Also tell everyone to stop whatever Fred told them to do and just concentrate on making sure the hall is ready.  
  
With that he left the house, whistling all the way.  
  
Ginny stood up quickly and apparated to Harry's apartment.  
  
Ginny it's nice to see you.  
  
Hush Harry, we don't have time for this. There is something seriously wrong with George.  
  
Over the course of the day everyone went about their prospective business. Harry, Ron, and Ginny discussed what was going on with Hermione and George.  
  
Ginny had spoken to Hermione earlier that day; but didn't really learn anything. She did however find out that Hermione had scrapped her plan for revenge and called off the entire wedding. The group decided to do as George said and set everything up.  
  
George was busy following thru with his own plan. He had bought flowers for Hermione and sent them to her work. Malfoy called him and let him know that they arrived; but that Hermione had set them on fire. George laughed when he heard this. He knew what her reaction was going to be. He just wanted t let her know that he wasn't going to give her up.  
  
Later that evening when Hermione came home there were flowers throughout the house and someone had made dinner and left it on the table. There was a letter next to her plate. She picked it up and read it.  
  
My Love,  
  
I made this for you. Don't worry there are no potions mixed in. I just want you to know that I love you and am truly sorry for everything. Friday night I will be over to talk. Please meet with me. I will leave you alone tomorrow to think this over.  
  
Love always, The Bastard  
  
Hermione couldn't help smiling at that. George had hurt her; but he admitted to it. She knew that she would meet with him; but was glad that he was giving her a day to work things out. She sat down and ate the wonderful dinner of steak and potatoes that he had made for her. There was a bottle of wine also. After she was done eating, she went to the bathroom and ran a bubble bath. She set her wine on the edge and sunk into the steamy water.  
  
While Hermione was relaxing in her tub, George was busy finding the perfect present for her. No he wasn't trying to buy her affection. He wouldn't give it to her until after she had made her decision. He walked into Flourish and Blotts and looked around for awhile. Finally he spotted something that he knew was perfect. He bought it and quickly went back to the burrow. He had a lot of work to do that evening.  
  
All day Thursday, George stayed in his room at the burrow. Everyone would be arriving throughout the day tomorrow so he needed to get everything done tonight. After he was finally satisfied he wrapped up the gift and put it away until the following evening.  
  
Friday finally reared its ugly head. George began to have second thoughts. He didn't know what he would do if Hermione wanted nothing more to do with him. He knew that he was taking a risk letting plans for the wedding continue; but he wanted to be optimistic about everything. All day long he paced the floor. Bill arrived with his wife as did Percy and Penelope his fiancée. Soon the burrow was overflowing with friends and family. George couldn't take it anymore and decided to get ready to see Hermione at Harry and Ron's apartment. At the apartment, Ron and Harry kept trying to get information about what was going on; but all George would say was to show up at the church on time tomorrow.  
  
Hermione meanwhile was running through every scenario in her head. She was still no closer to making a decision than she was yesterday. She worried that he would try to steam roll her into staying with him. She finally resigned herself to waiting. She couldn't sit still though and cleaned until an hour before he showed up.  
  
When George rang the doorbell, Hermione had been stepping out of the bedroom. She had just finished getting dressed and hurried to the door. When she got there she made herself calm down. Remember she said to herself. You still don't know what you feel at the end of the night. Keep your wits about you.  
  
She opened the door and George stood there in shock. God she was beautiful. He couldn't remember a time within the last year that he hadn't seen Hermione everyday. He didn't realize that it was possible to grow that more beautiful in that short amount of time.  
  
Hermione let him in to the apartment and they sat on the same sofas that they had the other night. George was wringing his hands together, nervous at what her answer would be. He sighed and began to speak.  
  
Hermione, I know what I did was wrong; and I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am. You have to believe me when I say that after that first night I just wanted to take it all back. I love you so much and can't stand the thought of not being with you. I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me.  
  
Just stop George. I have no idea how I feel right now. I am so pissed. I can understand you wanting to get back at me for bringing Snape into our disagreement. I regretted it almost instantly. I was just trying to live up to the expectations that everyone had placed on me. It wasn't easy and sometimes I did stupid things. But the things I did never hurt someone the way you did to me. I just don't know if I can trust you again.  
  
We are supposed to get married tomorrow, Mione. I will understand if you don't show up. I don't know what I would do if the shoe was on the other foot. I would hope that I could move past it; but I don't know. This is your decision and I will leave you to it. I had hoped that you would know by now; but that's ok. I bought you something. If you don't feel like opening it tonight, I'll understand.  
  
He handed her the package, and leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. He then let himself out of the apartment.  
  
Hermione didn't even see him go; she just stared at the package still in her hand. She slowly unwrapped it.  
  
It was a leather bound journal. When she opened it, she gasped. George had filled the journal with his thoughts. However these were not handwritten thoughts it was actually a pensive.  
  
Throughout the night Hermione relieved memory after memory. There was their first kiss. Then she saw the night they had made love for he first time, and the second and so on. He even put in some unhappy memories like the night she had gone off with Harry in their fifth year. She never knew how much that night had upset him. She laughed and cried. She finally got to the one of the final battle. She never knew what that night had done to him. She was speechless when she saw that he had saved her life.  
  
Long into the night she used the pensive she went from cover to cover, and then fell asleep exhausted.  
  
At the burrow, George was laying in bed. He prayed to a god that he had never believed in before. He prayed that Hermione would be there tomorrow. That she would promise to be his wife forever. He sighed and went to sleep prayers whispering in his head. 


	8. Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

Disclaimer: These characters are owned by J.K. Rowling. I'm going to steal them for awhile though. I really just want Fred and George; but I had to steal others as well. I'll return them all back to her after I am done (except for maybe George and Fred), after all she needs them for book six.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8 Decisions, Decisions, Decisions  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was Saturday, everyone was eagerly awaiting the wedding this afternoon. At the burrow George's family was gathered around the breakfast table. They were talking about the upcoming nuptials. It was to be an exciting day. Or at least everyone assumed.  
  
George slowly got out of bed, he wanted to prolong this morning, everything would change today. He would either be a happily married man or a broken hearted idiot. He knew if he lost Hermione it would be his own fault. He heard his family downstairs and decided he wanted to be alone. He got dressed quickly and snuck out the second story bedroom window. He walked to the pond and sat at the waters edge. The sun had risen about an hour ago and there were still drops of dew sprinkling the landscape. It reminded him of diamonds glittering in the sun. Then of course that reminded him of the diamond ring he had given to Hermione for their engagement. He hung his head in shame.  
  
Is this a private party, or can anyone join?  
  
George swung his head around to see Harry and Ron standing there.  
  
Hello Harry, hello Ron, what can I do for you this fine morning?  
  
We have a message for you.  
  
Well spit it out Ron. It's probably just another well wisher anyway.  
  
Actually it's from Hermione. Harry you tell him.  
  
George lifted his head. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear what she had to say but knew he had to. He looked at Harry and waited for him to continue.  
  
Harry cleared his throat.  
  
Hermione said that she has made a decision and wanted to speak to you at 11:00. She wants to know if you can make it.  
  
George nodded. He knew what she was going to say anyway. It's not like it would be a surprise when she told him to sod off. ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Ron left George to his thoughts and went to rejoin the Weasleys. George watched them walk away. It was only 8:00 he knew that he wasn't supposed to see Hermione for a few more hours so he apparated to the church at which they were to be married. When he arrived he noticed that everything had been set up already. The flowers were adorning the pews and the altar. The aisle was draped in white silk. Hermione had planned this wedding down to the last detail. He was more than happy to make this the day that she would never forget. He sat down in a pew, laid his head upon his arms and let the tears fall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hermione," George said.  
  
She turned around and his breath caught in his chest. She was standing at their spot. It was a small lake just outside of Hogwarts boundaries. Her long dark hair was illuminated by the sun. She was wearing a long sundress; but the wind had molded it to her figure. She was smiling. To him she looked like a goddess.  
  
He walked toward this vision. He knew he was not worthy to be in her presence; but he also could not bear to stay away. When he reached her side, he grasped her hand and tuned her face towards his. He captured her lips in a sensual kiss. They clung to each other for several moments until he gently pulled away. He then lowered himself to the ground supported by just one knee. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. He opened it up to show her a gorgeous diamond ring. She lifted her hands to her face. Shock was written across her features.  
  
George began to speak.  
  
"Hermione, I came here with a prepared speech to woo you to accept my proposal; but it seems that once I saw you I forgot. So I will just speak from my heart. I love you. I know I don't deserve you; but I need you. Please accept this ring, and vow to be my wife until the end of time."  
  
Tears were streaming down both Hermione's face and George's as well. She grabbed his hand and lifted him to her. She whispered something in his ear, and held out her left hand. He slipped the ring onto her finger and embraced her once again.  
  
End Flashback  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
George was still crying when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see who interrupted his thoughts and saw the meddlesome old wizard that knew everything but told no one.  
  
Professor Dumbledore, nice to see you; but aren't you a little early? The wedding doesn't start for a few hours.  
  
Mr. Weasley, you and Ms. Granger will have a happy marriage.  
  
I'm afraid you may be mistaken professor. You see I was an arse and Hermione knows. She called off the wedding but I hope that she reconsidered.  
  
Mr. Weasley, I have watched you grow from a gawky 11 year old to the fine young man that you are today. I have laughed many a times because of you and your brother. During your 7th year, you made a mistake. 3 years later you are trying to rectify this. If I know Ms. Granger she will be here this afternoon. I am looking forward to officiating.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and left George with his thoughts. He hoped that Dumbledore was right. ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was soon time to meet with Hermione. George stood and apparated to their apartment. Yesterday he left her to think about everything. He hoped that she had chosen to forgive him.  
  
Hermione was sitting on the couch waiting for George to show. She still wasn't sure what she was going to do this afternoon; but she needed to see him one last time.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Hermione went to the door and opened it. What she saw surprised her. George was standing there looking defeated. Her heart went out to him; she knew then that she would marry him.  
  
George come in.  
  
Hello Hermione. Look I would rather not waste your time. I know that you don't want to marry me anymore. That's ok. If I were you I wouldn't forgive myself either. I hope one day we can start over. I love you Hermione. I will never stop. If it's any consolation I will never forgive myself either.  
  
Hermione just stood there in shock. George took this as a sign of agreement and began to walk away. She couldn't believe that he was giving up so easily. After everything she had seen in his journal last night, she thought that he would never stop fighting.  
  
She grabbed him by the shoulder, turned him around and punched him in the face. She didn't know who was more shocked him or her. She then began to yell at him.  
  
George Weasley you prat. It would serve you right if I don't marry you today. I was going to give you answer; but now I think I will make you suffer. Go to the church. I may be there and I may not. But you will never know unless you go there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
George stood up still in shock from Hermione punching him and apparated back to the church. He was sure she wasn't going to show now. She was probably just trying to get him back for everything he had done. He was honestly surprised that she hadn't hurt him more. He however had no choice. He needed to stay there and see this through. He got down on his knees and began to pray to god. After he was done he noted the time and went to get ready. Harry, Ron and Fred were already back there. Everyone began to get ready. No one asked if Hermione would be there. They had just assumed that since George was here that she would be too.  
  
No one asked how he had received his black eye either.  
  
Hey George, nice eye. Want me to fix that for you?  
  
No Harry. I deserve this. I just hope she shows.  
  
What? I thought, I mean, we are here getting ready. You still don't know if she's going to show.  
  
George shook his head dejectedly.  
  
No idea boys, but I'm hoping for the best.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soon the four of them took their places at the front of the church. Everyone had been seated and was waiting expectantly for Hermione to arrive. The sounds of Pachelbel's Canon began and everyone turned to see Parvati Patil walk up the aisle. She refused to make eye contact so he still did not know if Hermione was there or not. Next came Ginny, Hermione maid of honor. George raised a questioning eye to her and she shrugged her shoulders indicating that she knew nothing more than he did. Everyone knew the time, place, and date of the wedding. The only thing no one knew was if the bride would show or not.  
  
Pachelbel's Canon was soon replaced by the wedding march. George took a deep breath, straightened his shoulders and turned to watch for the woman he loved.  
  
Everyone in the church stood each craning their necks, trying to get a glimpse of Hermione. Soon there whispers throughout the church. Everyone wanted to know where the bride was, why she hadn't showed up yet?  
  
When the organist had finished the wedding march and still there was still no Hermione,  
  
George turned to look at Dumbledore. He didn't want all assembled to see the tears rolling down his face.  
  
After a few minutes the whispers still hadn't stopped and George turned to tell all that the wedding had been cancelled. When he turned around he was surprised to see that his mother was rushing to the back of the church.  
  
He whispered to Fred.  
  
Where is she going?  
  
Fred just shrugged his shoulders and watched as his mother came back in a smile plastered on her face. She waved her hand and the organist once again began playing the wedding march.  
  
George watched as Hermione began to move up the aisle.  
  
She looked beautiful to him.  
  
She was wearing the wedding robes that his mother had worn years before. Hear hair was interlaces with white roses and was flowing down her back. The most noticeable thing though was that she had been in tears.  
  
When he saw this, George couldn't wait any longer and rushed to her side.  
  
Hermione what's wrong? Why are you crying?  
  
I thought I would be too late George. The car broke down, and I couldn't find a taxi. Oh George I knew you would have thought that I was going to stand you up.  
  
I couldn't even apparate, seeing as I was in the middle of muggle London.  
  
No worries my love, I was just about to send everyone home; but I had no intentions of leaving until you showed up. Even if it took a life time.  
  
George took Hermione's hand in his and the pair made their way toward professor Dumbledore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
George nodded to Dumbledore.  
  
Friends, Family and honored guests, we are here to celebrate the union of Hermione Granger and George Weasley.......... 


	9. Reception

Disclaimer: These characters are owned by J.K. Rowling. I'm going to steal them for awhile though. I really just want Fred and George; but I had to steal others as well. I'll return them all back to her after I am done (except for maybe George and Fred), after all she needs them for book six.  
  
Thank you to Xinh. I read your profile and saw that this story is number 2 on your favorites list. Also you are a very faithful reviewer and I can't thank you enough for that. I hope you enjoy the last chapter and look closely for something especially for you.  
  
Thank you to all my other reviewers also. It means a lot to me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Reception  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WEASLEY GRANGER WEDDING A SUCCESS  
  
Written by: TimidOne  
  
I had the pleasure this weekend to attend the wedding of one Hermione  
Granger and George Weasley. As most of you know this author is good friends with the groom. While I didn't personally know the bride, I wished for her happiness as well. Before the ceremony began, there was a question  
whether or not he bride would make it. That made it extra special when Albus Dumbledore, the bride and grooms old headmaster declared them husband and wife. After the ceremony, we all retired to the Weasleys home which is  
affectionately called the Burrow. I was able to speak to a few of the  
guests and we are all in agreement that despite all the controversy surrounding this wedding it was the most romantic and beautiful wedding we have had the pleasure to attend. Many respectable people in our community were able to attend here is a list of several of the more prominent guests.  
  
Draco Malfoy: Successful businessman and Lord of Malfoy Manor.  
  
Xinh-Vietness: Reviewer of fiction and friend of the groom.  
  
Lee Jordan: Quidditch announcer for the Chudley Cannons.  
  
Harry Potter: The Boy who lived. (Sorry Harry) Youngest DADA professor at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, and defeater of the Dark Lord  
Voldemort aka Tom Riddle.  
  
All of George Weasleys brothers except for Charlie, who was slain in the  
final confrontation with Voldermort, were in attendance. The bride and groom both wanted to honor Charlie Weasley. Everyone in the wedding party  
and guests were asked to wear pins in their person. He pins had the  
letters CW printed on them. Fred Weasley, twin of George and co- owner/creator of Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes was best man, while Ron Weasley  
and Harry Potter were recruited as Groomsmen. The maid of honor was George's sister and long time girlfriend of Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley. Arthur and Molly Weasley were looking very pleased at their new daughter  
and were quite proud of their son.  
  
Hermione Granger/Weasley did not have her parents in attendance. They had been victims of a death eater attack years ago and were slain. Hermione  
shed tears over this fact but had this to say.  
  
"My parents were very special people, and I know that they are very proud of me. I know that they were there today with me. I could feel my father by my side as I was walking down the aisle. I also felt my mother while I was getting dressed. I could hear her words of comfort and love whispered  
in my ear."  
  
The reception went on long into the night, finally ending when Fred Weasley  
announced that in two weeks time he and his sweetheart Angelina Johnson  
would be tying the knot. This was greeted by much cheer. After the  
announcement the new Mr. and Mrs. Weasley retired to their home in  
Hogsmeade.  
  
I once again offer my congratulation to the Newlyweds and wish them much happiness. If this muggle didn't believe in magic before, the beauty of  
this union convinced her of it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione and George were sitting at the breakfast table reading this article. Hermione had let a single tear roll down her face.  
  
Hermione, thank you so much for agreeing to be my wife; but I have to ask you, how did you get to the church?  
  
Your mother.  
  
My mum?  
  
Yes, when I had no way to get to the church, I called her on her cell phone and pleaded for her help. She called in a favor and an old friend of hers from the ministry secured a portkey. I have a feeling that we will have to do something to thank your mother.  
  
Like name our First daughter after her?  
  
Exactly like that. So do you want to start trying to thank your mum?  
  
Hermione grabbed Georges hand and led him into their bedroom.  
  
Absolutely love, absolutely.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two Days Later  
  
Thank you everyone for meeting with me once again. I can't tell you how much it meant for me to have your support. I hope that I will be able to repay you soon. Now that I have you all gathered once again, there is someone else who needs your help. Draco, care to join me up here?  
  
Draco Malfoy stood and made his way to the podium. He cleared his throat several times and then began to speak.  
  
Well it begins like this.................  
  
The End 


End file.
